THE UNLIKELY SWITCH
by VoyagerFanatic
Summary: my friend's fic, read... Naomi and the Captain Switch bodies... wad happens now?
1. Default Chapter

THE UNLIKELY SWITCH  
  
by: Kaye  
  
Disclaimer: I think you guys know the drill --- Paramount owns everything Trek. However, I must say that this story and some of the characters for this story are from my own original ideas.  
  
Note: This story was inspired by the episodes "Riddles", "Tuvix", and "Dark Frontier parts 1 & 2". Just an hour ago, a certain "WHAT IF" question popped in my head as i was watching the "Riddles" episode on TV... I just thought what would it like if this were to happen in Voyager... Hope you guys enjoy reading it, and i hope you can give constructive comments about it... DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU... ^_^  
  
+++++++  
  
It was an uneventful day onboard Voyager and Captain Kathryn Janeway decided it was best that she spent the rest of her duty shift in her Ready Room, catching up with the ship reports submitted to her since last week.  
  
She had just finished reading a PADD when the door chimed.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and revealed Naomi Wildman behind it, PADD in hand.  
  
"Naomi, what a pleasant surprise?!? Please have a seat..." she gestured for the child to take the seat in front of her desk. " What can I do you for?"  
  
Naomi beamed as she took the seat the Captain has offered her. "Thank you, Captain. I came to see you to show you my thoughts in increasing the productivity in the Hydroponics bay... I wish to become useful in the ship so I've decided to help out..." she said as she handed the Captain the PADD she was bringing.  
  
"I see... And I figure that it is stated here in your report?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am..."  
  
Janeway scanned the PADD the child handed down to her. "You wish to rotate the planting and growing of the crops? And fertilize them with manure?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am... I read in the ship's database that in order for the soil to be revitalized and productive, you must rotate the planting of crops... And you must fertilize them as well with cow manure..."  
  
"Cow manure...? Naomi, we're in the Delta Quadrant... How on earth could you get hold of a sample of cow manure?" she scanned the PADD again and found her answer. "You have found the chemical composition of manure... So what do you wish to do?"  
  
"Well, um... If it's possible I will try and replicate it... A less offensive one of course... Captain, I know the replicators eats a huge portion of the ship's power but I only wish to use it for the Delta Quadrant variety of corn I found a few days ago and it would be a small amount... I promise that after the harvest of this crop, I will be planting another crop which will absorb less of the soil's nutrients, making it breathe little..."  
  
Janeway could only eye the child with utter curiousity and admiration. Naomi was indeed a smart child and she was indeed very serious when she said she wanted to be useful in the ship... "This is a very good proposal, Crewman, and I will take it into careful consideration... I will give you my reply..."  
  
Her answer was interrupted by the sound of a voice coming from her comm. badge and the shudder that rocked the entire ship violently.  
  
"Captain please report to the Bridge..."  
  
"On my way..." Janeway replied as she stood up and started marching towards the door that led to the Bridge. "Naomi, let's go..."  
  
However, they were put to a stop when the ship shuddered violently again with what seems to be weapons fire. This threw her and Naomi off their feet. Janeway struggled to stand and gain her composure. When she finally was on both feet she helped struggling Naomi do the same... "Thank you, Captain... I think it's about time we reported on the Bridge now..."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Crewman..."  
  
She knew that the door would have opened when she stood near it... HOwever it didn't and she was having a hard time with the manual override either... The door was definitely stuck!  
  
"Chakotay to the Captain! Please report to the Bridge!"  
  
She tapped her comm. badge. "Commander, I think you should manage without me Commander! I'm encountering certain obstacles in going there as we speak..."  
  
"Yes Ma'am..."  
  
A few seconds later, her comm. badge chirped again... It was Chakotay again. "Captain, two cloaked ships have just decloaked right above us... They are scanning us..."  
  
"Let them scan... I'm leaving the Bridge under your capable hands... I'll be there as soon as figure out a way to get me and Naomi out of here... Janeway out."  
  
But before Chakotay could answer, a wide beam of bright light penetrated the ceiling of the REady room and was moving about slowly as though it was looking for something. Much to her suprise, a certain force field was erected around them in the room.  
  
"Captain, who erected the force field?"  
  
"That's what I want to know myself, Naomi..." she replied as she stood stock still as the bright light came towards them.  
  
+++++  
  
"Commander, a level ten force field has been erected around the Captain's REady room..." Kim declared from his post in the Bridge. "I am trying to disable it..."  
  
"Do it, Ensign..."  
  
"The ships have just finished scanning us however, the lead ship seemed to have erected the force field around the Captain's REady room a few seconds ago..."  
  
"Can you contact the Captain?"  
  
"No sir. The force field is blocking our communications to the Captain..."  
  
"Can you beam them out of there?"  
  
"No sir... Wait, Commander! I'm reading a transport in progress from the Captain's ready room..."  
  
"Scans shows that the alien ship is initiating the transport! They are transporting the Captain and Naomi Wildman..." Tuvok added.  
  
"Get them back! Mr. Tuvok ready the photon torpedos and fire on my mark..."  
  
"Aye sir. I've got a lock on the lead ship's weapons array..."  
  
"Commander, their transporter hold is much more stronger than ours..."  
  
"Then compensate Ensign!" he barked as he punched a few commands in his console... "I'm rerouting the auxiliary powers to the Transporters..."  
  
"I got them, Commander. They're back in the Ready room..."  
  
"Fire torpedos!"  
  
"The two aliens ships are retreating..."  
  
"Stand down Red Alert... Mr. Tuvok, Mr. Paris, Mr. Kim, help me get the Captain and Naomi out of the Ready Room..."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
+++++  
  
  
  
_________________  
  
My friends fic. I got permission to post it. so here it is. R&R plz 


	2. Chapter 2

+++++  
  
Disclaimer: I think you guys know the drill --- Paramount owns everything Trek. However, I must say that this story and some of the characters for this story are from my own original ideas.  
  
PART 2  
  
"Captain?!? Are you alright?"  
  
Naomi opened her eyes slowly, gradually clearing up her hazy vision... She squinted as she tried to get a clear view of the person whose voice had awaken her. "Commander Chakotay?"  
  
He just smiled and announced towards the people behind him. "She's alright!"  
  
Naomi looked around and saw a lot of familiar faces: Lieutenant Paris, Ensign Kim and Commander Tuvok. Her gaze then fell on an unconscious form right beside her. It was her. Am I in heaven? she asked inwardly as her eyes widened in horror. Where was the Captain anyway?  
  
She immediately sprung into a sitting position only to regret it... She seemed to have acquired a splitting headache and she felt so dizzy. She almost fell back towards the floor but the Commander's arms kept her steady. "Easy, easy... Give yourself time to adjust from the effects of the transporters..."  
  
"Transporters? What do you mean by that, Commander?"  
  
"The alien ship who attacked us initiated a transport in the Ready Room in an effort to beam you off this ship and into theirs... Their plans were thwarted when Harry here was able to get a lock back on the two of you and beam you back on board, just in time as Tuvok disabled their weapons array?"  
  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"They have retreated..."  
  
Naomi rubbed her temples with her free hand. She felt dizzy again, and her vision was like the room around her was spinning. Her eyes widened again as she touched the center of her forehead with hand. Where were her Ktarian forehead horns?  
  
"Captain, is something the matter?"  
  
"Captain?" she asked in shock as she met the First Officer's gaze.  
  
"Yes, you are the Captain..."  
  
Naomi shook her head. Her counterpart was still unconscious, lying face down on the carpetted floor of the Captain's Ready Room. Her vision was now spinning wildly and her nausea was elevating. She closed her eyes for a while, trying to compose herself. However, she opened her eyes, she felt her stomach become hollow and her tongue felt a strong bitterness in her mouth. "Commander, please take me to Sickbay..."  
  
Naomi felt the darkness envelope her, first through vision, and in finality her consciousness...  
  
+++++ 


	3. Chapter 3

+++++++ Disclaimer: I think you guys know the drill --- Paramount owns everything Trek. However, I must say that this story and some of the characters for this story are from my own original ideas.  
  
PART 3  
  
"Captain, wake up!"  
  
Janeway opened her eyes slowly. She turned her head slightly towards the voice and the  
  
She gasped. It was her!  
  
She noticed that her counterpart was looking around, as though making sure that nobody her their conversation. "Captain, please..."  
  
She was feeling a bit nauseous, and her head was Janeway, still unsure of what to call the woman in front of her, started to speak. "...Yes? And you are?"  
  
"Captain, please, keep your voice down, the Doctor will hear you..." she whispered anxiously as she helped Janeway sit up on the bio-bed. "It's me, Naomi..."  
  
"Naomi? But you're me...?"  
  
"I know Captain, and you're me!!!"  
  
"What?!?" Janeway's gaze shot towards the woman in front of her claiming to be Naomi Wildman. In desperation Naomi took hold of Janeway's hand and guided it towards her forehead.  
  
She froze upon the impact of her fingers on a vertical row of small horns in the middle of her forehead. If that wasn't enough, Naomi had deliberately brought her a small mirror. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
Confused and unable to speak, Janeway helplessly looked at herself then at her reflection on the mirror. She was Naomi...  
  
"But how could this be? I don't remembering any of this happening...?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Me too... I..." Naomi conceded but her reply was cut short when Commander Chakotay and her mother entered Sickbay and was greeted by the Doctor... "Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mom is here... What are we going to do now?" she asked nervously in a hushed whisper as her mother approached the Captain.  
  
"Stay calm!"  
  
"Oh my God, Naomi! Sweetheart, are you alright?" Samantha asked as she pulled her daughter into her arms.  
  
Janeway grew stiff from the contact. She cast a worried glance at Naomi but then decided to return Sam's embrace. "Uh, yes, Mom... I'm fine..." she smiled weakly, unable to think of what to say.  
  
"Doctor, how are they?" Chakotay asked the EMH from behind Naomi.  
  
"The Captain has experienced an acute case of Transporter Psychosis. She has been insisting ever since she regained consciousness that she was Naomi, not the Captain. As for Ms. Wildman, I think she is fine. Although she had just awaken a few minutes ago, I haven't detected any signs of Transporter Psychosis... She is perfectly fine..." the EMH smiled at Janeway.  
  
"So can I take Naomi home now, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes you may. However, I do advise the Captain to remain in Sickbay for a few more hours for her treatment."  
  
"Understood." Chakotay conceded. "Kathryn, I am also giving you a day-off from your duties so that you can recuperate..."  
  
"One day off? Are you crazy?" Janeway asked incredulously. "I've got a job to do!"  
  
All eyes went to her at her reaction. Janeway was frozen under Chakotay confused scrutiny and Sam's version of the death glare. She felt herself shrinking...  
  
"Naomi! That's not how you talk to Commander Chakotay? YOu should be ashamed of yourself..." Sam reprimanded as she glared at her daughter then gave Chakotay an apologetic look. She then turned her attention back to her daughter.  
  
"I... I'm sorry... Mom...?"  
  
"I believe Naomi is also suffering from the symptoms of acute Transporter Psychosis as well... I suggest that she be left here in Sickbay for treatment for a few more hours..." the EMH announced as he ran a tricorder scan on Janeway.  
  
Sam nodded in approval. "Just hail me Doctor when Naomi is done here..."  
  
"Um, Mom, can the Captain just take me home after the treatment?" Janeway asked nervously, trying to sound as juvenile as possible. She then set her gaze on the floor.  
  
"I... Um... I think the Capt--- I mean Naomi and I need to talk about what just happened here..."  
  
"Very well, we'll leave them to your capable hands, Doctor..." Chakotay said, still not taking his eyes off Naomi. "Captain, Naomi..."  
  
As soon as Chakotay and Sam left Sickbay, both Janeway and Naomi let out a big sigh. The Doctor eyed them carefully before closing his tricorder. "We will begin treatment in a few minutes. Please prepare yourselves for the procedure..."  
  
"Yes Doctor." Janeway replied.  
  
As soon as the Doctor disappeared into his office, Naomi approached her Captain, despaired. "Captain, what are we going to do?"  
  
"First things first, Naomi... Let's get through with this procedure... And then when I, I mean you bring me to your quarters we can create a plan on how to go about this problem..."  
  
"Yes Ma'am..." Naomi gave a mock salute.  
  
Janeway only grinned. Even in this peculiar situation, Janeway found it hilarious to see herself salute herself --- or something like that.  
  
+++++++ 


	4. chapter 4

PART 4  
  
Disclaimer: I think you guys know the drill --- Paramount owns everything Trek. However, I must say that this story and some of the characters for this story are from my own original ideas.  
  
"Bye, Captain. Are you sure you are okay staying with my Mom for the night?"  
  
"I'm not really sure Naomi, but I think I can manage..." Janeway smiled. "I'm sure Sam is a great mom... So I know I'll manage..."  
  
Janeway and Naomi were now outside of the Wildman's quarters. They have agreed that they would act according to their physical appearance until the time comes when they have found out how they ended up like this...  
  
She had realized that this was a simple transporter accident just like when Neelix and Tuvok were fused together. However, it bothered her that she knew nothing that shed light on what had happened to her and Naomi.  
  
"Are you sure you can manage by yourself, Naomi? I mean you have my entire quarters to yourself?"  
  
Naomi had been very agitated about their present situation from the very beginning. Not only because she was in her captain's body, but also because this entails the responsibility of running the ship as well...  
  
"I can manage... I mean I'll try..." Naomi stammered. Janeway looked up to the child that inhabited her body. Her face suddenly crumpled in frustration and despair and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh I don't know, Captain! I'm scared... I might not do things right..."  
  
Janeway reached out to Naomi and wrapped her arms around the child who was trapped within her body. She knew that the picture would have been absurb, the Captain of Voyager crying on the shoulder of a child.  
  
She held her close. "Naomi, you must be strong, if you are me, you have to be just that! YOu must not let anyone see you crying... And you must not let anyone know about this predicament... Whoever did this to us, we will find out. YOu must always remember that I'm going to be always here for you, we have secret communications channel remember? All you need to do is hail me..."  
  
Naomi nodded. "Yes Ma'am..."  
  
Janeway wiped the tears from Naomi's face and set her uniform straight. "Are we ready now?"  
  
Naomi nodded again. She then reached out to the panel and pressed the door chime.  
  
+++++++ 


End file.
